


Color

by TheBlackberryKey



Series: Coffee, Soulmates and Assassins [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Gangs, M/M, side SeokSoon, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackberryKey/pseuds/TheBlackberryKey
Summary: Seungkwan worked in a normal coffee shop and he just wanted love and romance, but life was against him in any way possible, and he ends up in a gang.That is until he meets Hansol, a sniper and assassin from an opposing gang. Seungkwan sees color for the first time in his life, and knows in an instant, that him and Hansol, are destined to be together.How Seungkwan and Hansol will make things work out, is simply a matter of luck and trust.





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everybody  
> So this just came to me the other day while I was in school, it's my first oneshot, and I have no idea how it turned out, but I hope you like it
> 
> I decided to mix three different Au's, because I thought it would be funny
> 
> For any of you who are reading my chaptered Verkwan fanfiction, the next chapter will be up this saturday, I promise ^_^
> 
> Anyway please enjoy, and tell me what you think of this

Seungkwan considered himself to be, quite unlucky. 

He was a normal, average guy, working at the local coffee shop. And suddenly his life had been turned upside down, when he figured out the truth about the owner of said coffee shop. 

Jihoon, or Woozi, as Seungkwan called him now. Apparently ran an underground gang, which smuggled and dealt with drugs, weapons and the likes. And Seungkwan would, honestly, had been fine with that, as long as he could just work in the goddamn coffee shop, he needed the money. But noooo, Jihoon had decided that, since Seungkwan had figured out the truth, he should become a part of the gang as well, just like the rest of the employees. Seungkwan would never have figured Seokmin, Soonyoung and Jisoo to be part of a gang, Chan and Jihoon, was no surprise. But the rest, Seungkwan had been shocked. 

So Seungkwan had been pulled into the secret life of his boss’ gang, and he really thought his life couldn’t become any worse at that point. But he was wrong, as usual. 

It had been pretty clear to Seungkwan that this gang, was in some kind of turmoil with another gang. Apparently they were fighting about territory and customers, which, Seungkwan quickly had figured, was a pretty big deal. 

Seungkwan had quickly learned to wield a gun, and he was deemed as spy, or information gatherer, call it whatever. His job was to gain information on both their customers, but also the opposing gang. 

This was all two years ago, and the fact that Seungkwan lived in a world, where soulmates were a thing, didn’t really help his case. His soulmate sign was pretty easy to read. He saw the world in black and white, knowing that he would only see color, when he, for the first time, would lock eyes with his soulmate. At least his was one of the easier ones, and not something like Seokmin and Soonyoung’s, who had an invisible red string connecting their souls. The only way for them to know they were soulmates, were how the strings would tug towards each other, until the two would meet. Soonyoung had described it as an odd feeling, as he couldn’t see the string, and only feel the faint tugging in his soul. 

Seungkwan really just wanted to live in a romantic rom com, where he would meet his soulmate in some dramatic, yet romantic, way. Being swept off of his feet, and they would live happily ever after. But that idea seemed to be long gone, as he walked down an empty alleyway. On the hunt for information, his gun tucked securely into its holster on his hip. 

“Somebody just kill me already” Seungkwan uttered dramatically out loud, letting out a deep sigh, tired from the endless search. 

And soon enough, a loud gunshot was heard, and a bullet flew straight in front of his face.  
Seungkwan let out a high pitched scream in surprise, as he ducked behind the nearest dumpster, while screaming in frustration and fear: “Omg, omg, omg I was joking, I didn’t mean it! Please don’t kill me” while holding his hands over his ears.

Despite being in this mess for two years, Seungkwan still hated the sound of a gun, and he especially hated pulling the trigger himself. And he really hated it, when a gun was directed at him. 

The shooting had stopped, and Seungkwan gathered some courage to look over the top of the dumpster, only to spot a man, on a rooftop, clad in black from top to toe. Or at least he deemed it to be black, because he couldn’t see other colors. He was a sniper, Seungkwan had dealt with him before. He belonged to the opposing gang he was currently out digging dirt on. He only knew his name. Hansol Vernon Chwe. As this sniper, and assassin was rather good at hiding from Seungkwan.  
But Seungkwan was certain it was him. He was the only sniper in town, besides Soonyoung, and therefore, the only sniper who would shoot at him. So it had to be him. 

In situations like these, it was best to just stay hidden, and call for backup. But Seungkwan had an opportunity to gain information on the mysterious man. And if he did that, Jihoon would possibly go a little easier on him.

Seungkwan had spotted a door in the building the sniper was standing on. If he was right, it would lead him to a stairway that would lead him to the roof, where he would be able to confront the sniper. The idea was stupid, because Seungkwan was only weaponed with a normal gun, and the sniper, well he was, also an assassin. Seungkwan didn’t exactly know how he would get himself out of this, but some part of him just wanted to know the face of the sniper, or at least something other than his name.

Seungkwan soon found himself on the last step of the stairs, and without a second thought bolted through the heavy door, and out on the rooftop.  
Upon stepping foot onto the rooftop, the sniper had turned around in surprise. He and Seungkwan locked eyes for a second, and a tall wave of color, washed over Seungkwan. 

Suddenly the sky was blue instead of grey. His own skin was tanned, and the clothes he had put together were pink and brown, not very discreet. The rooftop remained grey, but the building was red Seungkwan was in awe. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. He had heard things from people, how color was just amazing, and how they couldn’t imagine a world without it, and Seungkwan suddenly understood why. Color really added life to the world.  
It took Seungkwan a minute to look at the sniper in front of him, he was to focused on all of the new sights in front of him. It was like Seungkwan had been locked up in a basement up until now and finally saw the sun for the first time. Upon finally looking at the sniper, Seungkwan could see, that he too, stood with a shocked expression. 

Seungkwan could only see his eyes, the rest of his face was covered by a balaclava, but they were enough. The golden brown hues in his face spoke a thousand words to Seungkwan. And they stood like that for a moment. Just looking. Nothing had to be said, it was all obvious. They were soulmates. 

Soon enough reality dawned upon Seungkwan, and he couldn’t help but frown. Perfect. He finally found his soulmate,after years of searching and hoping for romance. And it turned out to be a freaking assassin, who moments ago had tried to kill him. How romantic. 

Seungkwan’s annoyed thoughts were cut short, as a static voice yelled from somewhere inside Hansol’s clothes.  
“Hansol, what are you doing? Shoot him” the static voice in the intercom commanded.

It now dawned on Seungkwan, that Hansol was on a mission, and was probably being watched. He really felt stupid for not taking that into consideration before now. He was doomed. His soulmate was an assassin, it was his job to kill when ordered to, and Seungkwan felt a sour expression creep onto his face. At least he would die, knowing what colors were. 

Seungkwan had stared deeply into the other man’s eyes, in a desperate attempt to survive. Hansol was conflicted. Seungkwan could see that clearly, and he wanted to say something, but didn’t get to, as the gruff voice once again yelled: “Shoot!” 

This time Hansol obliged, his finger hesitating over the trigger, and then the sound of an echoing gunshot was heard. 

The birds on the rooftop had flown away in fear, their wings basking loudly in the late summer breeze. 

\--------------

Seungkwan was confused, to say the least. He was supposed to be dead. Hansol had clearly pulled the trigger that day, almost a week ago. But yet, here he was, on his shift in the coffee shop. Walking and breathing. Alive. 

Seungkwan liked to think that Hansol, his assassin soulmate, had purposely missed the shot, and let Seungkwan live. Seungkwan didn’t remember what exactly had happened that day, it had all gone so fast, and he hadn’t had the chance to react. 

Hansol had been gone soon after he had fired the gun, Seungkwan remembers waking up on the rooftop, confused. And he had somehow found his way home.

Jisoo had been the first to notice Seungkwan’s newfound ability. Apparently his fashion had become way better and prettier, as he could actually see the colors his clothes were. He had also dyed his black hair a light bubblegum pinkish, rosa color. He thought it looked nice. He had also refused to tell Jisoo, or any of the others, for that matter, who his soulmate was. He barely knew him himself, and he was quite sure it would have to stay like that. The thought saddened Seungkwan. All his life he had dreamt of the perfect soulmate. And he ends up with an assassin, from a gang he works against. Life surely hated him. 

Seungkwan of course hadn’t seen or heard from Hansol in the past week, how could he? It wasn’t like he had gotten the guy’s number. And he was quite certain, that he never would. That was right until a new customer walked in through the white front door, making the small bell above the door ring.

Seungkwan had quite literally wanted to scream, and he almost threw the bag of coffee he was holding, up into the air. Why did God hate him so much?  
Despite never having seen Hansol’s face, Seungkwan knew that the man in front of him, was Hansol. He recognised the eyes. 

Hansol seemed to have recognised him as well, as he had stopped in his tracks, just staring wide eyed at Seungkwan.  
Seungkwan couldn’t help but be a little awestruck with the man. Hansol was handsome. His sharp cheekbones framed his face nicely. His brown eyes and black hair, stood in good contrast to his pale skin. Seungkwan noted he had some foreign features, which only made him appear more handsome to Seungkwan.  
Seungkwan didn’t want to admit it, but he was smitten. Maybe God didn’t hate him as much as he thought. 

Seungkwan had to snap out of his daze, as Hansol had moved to the counter, coughing awkwardly into his hand.  
“Uhm, hi, I would like, some coffee?” He said in an uncertain voice. Seungkwan took it, as he was just as confused to seeing him in this pretty normal coffee shop, as he was. He didn’t blame the guy. But Seungkwan decided to have some fun with the handsome man anyways.

“Yes sir, that is what we serve here, any special kind of coffee?” he asked in his customer voice, a fake smile plastered on his lips. He was gonna have his fun with the flustered man. 

Hansol looked wide eyed and confused into Seungkwan’s expecting eyes, and quickly said: “What do you recommend” he paused looking down on Seungkwan’s nametag “Seungkwan?” trying the name off with a slight smile. 

Seungkwan could have fainted at the sight of the male in front of him. It was not alright to be a deadly assassin, and also be this cute. He looked like a child who was trying to sweet talk his parents into buying him a new toy. And if Seungkwan had been his parent, he would definitely have bought him the toy. 

Seungkwan took a deep breath, steadying his incoming blush, before, with a smile uttering: “Well, I always recommend the special of the day” he started, earning a confused look from Hansol. “It’s a coffee that the barista, in this case me, mixes together, you know, like a surprise. I’m sure you like those” Seungkwan explained, with a slight irritation to his voice, that didn’t go unnoticed by Jisoo, who sent him a knowing look. 

Hansol nodded in thought, either not catching on to Seungkwan’s sass, or just plain ignoring it.  
“Then I think I’ll have one of those” He stated still in thought “I’m sure you are good at surprises” He added quickly, winking at Seungkwan. Seungkwan fought all of his rising emotions, as he tried not to be affected by the male, but damn it was hard. He was catching on alright, Seungkwan thought to himself, as he hurriedly moved to make Hansol’s order. 

Now Seungkwan had the power, and he had decided that Hansol had to pay a little. Both for, as his soulmate, being an assassin, and so damn pretty, but also for shooting at him. That he had spared his life, didn’t matter right now, this was payback. So Seungkwan just mixed whatever he could find at the counter. He squeezed half a lemon into the cup, added some soya, and a shit ton of salt, grabbed some different spices, and dumped them in. Finishing it all off with a dash of cinnamon, and with a dash, he meant two teaspoons. 

Seungkwan admired his creation, before he, with a mischievous smirk, walked back to Hansol with the drink. Hansol gladly accepted it with a smile, unknowing to Seungkwan’s plans. 

“Could you taste it now, I want to know if you like it” Seungkwan said with a sweet smile, just waiting for the catastrophe to happen.

Hansol nodded willingly at Seungkwan, who almost felt bad, almost, and without a second thought took a big sip of the beverage. Quickly regretting his decision, as the mix of coffee, lemon, salt and cinnamon met his tastebuds. 

Hansol’s face distorted into one of pure disgust, and almost spat out the drink on the floor, but kept it on the inside, swallowing the horrible mix in an agonising gulp. 

Hansol stared at Seungkwan with wide betrayed eyes, about to say something, but Seungkwan was already ahead of him.  
“That’s for shooting at me” Seungkwan whisper yelled to the taller male on the other side of the counter.

Hansol seemed taken aback by the statement, but his face softened, and he nodded slightly at Seungkwan’s words.  
“Okay, okay, I deserved that” He said, still nodding, as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Seungkwan huffed in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest. Nobody shoots at Boo Seungkwan and gets away with it. Not even his soulmate. 

“Then let me make it up to you” Hansol started,looking expectantly at him. Again he reminded Seungkwan of a child. A very handsome child, but a child, nonetheless. Seungkwan arched an eyebrow at the man, gesturing for him to continue.

“I’ll buy you dinner” he stated, smiling brightly at Seungkwan, the disgusting beverage still in his hands.

Seungkwan thought about it for a moment, before nodding and finally saying: “Fine” This was his chance at romance, and he wasn’t gonna let it get away that easily. 

\-----------------

Seungkwan didn’t know, what he had expected. But this certainly wasn’t it. 

When Hansol had said he would take him out to dinner, Seungkwan hadn’t expected the assassin to invite him home.  
But here he was. Inside the assassin’s apartment, which was actually rather nice, if Hansol had had the ability to clean. 

“Sorry for the mess” He had said sheepishly, while Seungkwan hung his coat on the coatrack. 

“It’s fine, I’m used to things being messy, my life, for example” Seungkwan deadpanned, causing Hansol to laugh a hearty laugh. Seungkwan felt his cheeks flush slightly.

Hansol had led Seungkwan into the small apartment, gesturing for him to take a seat at the table.  
As they both sat down, silence filling the room, Seungkwan decided to speak up, before things got to awkward: “So, why an assassin?” He asked before stuffing his face with the food in front of him.

Hansol looked up at him, and thought for a moment.  
“I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, you know, I knew too much” he explained waving his hand around unsurely. 

“I get you” seungkwan started, drinking some water “like I just wanted a normal life, but nooo, I gotta work in the only coffeeshop in town that is also an underground gang, because I’m lucky like that” he continued in a sarcastic tone rolling his eyes. 

Hansol started laughing again, this time clapping his hands together like a sea lion. The scene was endearing to Seungkwan, and he couldn’t help but smile at the younger.

“Oh and pretend you didn’t just hear the coffee shop part, it’s a completely normal coffee shop, no doubt there” Seungkwan said, realising his mistake too late.  
Hansol only nodded while still laughing. 

“The food is good” Seungkwan had complimented the younger as he had finished laughing.

“Thanks, my friend, Mingyu, made it, because I can’t cook for shit” he stated bluntly, making Seungkwan almost choke on his food in laughter.

The rest of the evening went fluently. Despite their professions and current situations, the two boys still had a lot of things in common.  
Hansol enjoyed music, and watching series whenever he had the time, and so did Seungkwan. All in all their conversation never died out, and Seungkwan would continue to make Hansol laugh like there was no tomorrow. Seungkwan found that he could listen to that laugh all day.  
Hansol was a really interesting guy, and Seungkwan suddenly didn’t mind having waited for him for so long. 

They had also discussed the topic of colors. It was a whole new thing to the both of them, and they had found that it was easy to talk about. Hansol said that his favorite color definitely was blue, since it was the first color he noticed, when he had first seen Seungkwan on the rooftop. This had made Seungkwan blush madly. 

Before Seungkwan had left, Hansol said: “We gotta keep this a secret you know. The others can’t figure out that we are soulmates” saying the last word a little hesitantly. 

Seungkwan nodded in agreement, and just before he left, he leaned in and kissed Hansol quickly on the cheek.  
Hansol had blushed madly, and moved a hand to the spot Seungkwan had kissed, smiling shyly at the ground. Seungkwan had almost let out an inhuman noise of endearment, but he held it back. 

As he walked away from Hansol’s apartment, Seungkwan couldn’t help but think that his relationship with Hansol, was gonna cause trouble for them in the future. But for the time being, he just wanted to enjoy the small romance he could get. 

\----------------------

A few months had passed, with Seungkwan and Hansol keeping their relationship a secret from the others. They had slowly grown closer, and Hansol would occasionally visit the coffee shop, as a normal customer. He was still a little wary about drinking Seungkwan’s drinks, but he did it anyway. Never failing to remind Seungkwan of the first coffee he had made him. Seungkwan still didn’t feel bad about it. 

They frequently met up, and started going on dates. Seungkwan enjoyed that small, gestures of love Hansol would show him, whenever they walked in the park or down the streets. Hansol was actually quite romantic, or as romantic as an assassin could be. Much to Seungkwan’s delight. 

Seungkwan would never forget the day, a bouquet of red roses had been delivered to his apartment, with a note saying: “From the guy who shot right through your heart” with a winky smiley. Hansol was too cheesy sometimes, but Seungkwan didn’t complain. He actually enjoyed the random, sweet things Hansol would do. It was all he had ever wanted. 

But alas, love couldn’t last forever. And Seungkwan had learned that, the day Jisoo came up to him and said: “So, the assassin huh, please, do tell me more” a knowing smile on his lips as he leaned on the counter looking at Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan had stopped breathing for a moment, as he slowly turned to Jisoo. The coffee shop was empty, and Seungkwan had no were to hide.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about” he had said nonchalantly, though his facial expression, told a different story.

“Of course you don’t” Jisoo started, pushing off of the counter “Just be careful Seungkwannie~” he had finished as he strode out to the back once again. Leaving Seungkwan to himself. 

Seungkwan let out a breath, he hadn’t realised he was holding. He had to tell Hansol. 

\-----------------------

Hansol hadn’t been surprised when Seungkwan had told him the news. Much to Seungkwan’s relief. 

Things were heating up between their respective gangs, and it was only a matter of time, before all hell would break out between them.  
Seungcheol, the guy Hansol worked for, and the one who had ordered him to shoot Seungkwan the first time they met. Had meddled with one of Jihoon’s customers, and the shorter man, wasn’t having any of it. 

Seungkwan had known that this day would come, but that it would be so soon, he hadn’t figured. Him and Hansol had only been officially dating for around three months. That certainly wasn’t long enough for Seungkwan. 

He had been lost deep in thought, sitting in Hansol’s small, this time more tidy, apartment, when Hansol had said: “Let’s run away” in a resolute tone. 

Seungkwan had looked up in surprise and locked eyes with the younger man. It had taken him a moment to respond.  
“Are you crazy, or is the coffee just getting to your head?” he had asked looking for any kind of doubt on Hansol’s face. There was none.

“No, I’m serious” he stated calmly, taking Seungkwan’s hands in his as he continued. 

“We both got dragged into this life against our will, it’s only fair we get to quit when we want to” he stated once again looking into Seungkwan’s brown eyes with a certain look on his face. 

Seungkwan opened his mouth, only to close it again. Hansol was right. None of them had wanted this kind of life, and now, that they had each other, what was holding them back?

Simple, there was one thing. 

“They are gonna kill us Hansol” Seungkwan started with an uncertain voice. “They are gonna find us, and then kill us, we know too much” he finished, his hands shaking slightly. 

Hansol shook his head lightly, clutching Seungkwan’s hands a little bit tighter.  
“I’ve thought about that, and I know a guy” Hansol stated calmly, inching closer to Seungkwan, who was looking at Hansol with hopeful eyes.

“He’ll help us out of this mess, if you want to” he explained nodding reassuringly at Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan thought about it for a moment, before a smirk crept onto his lips, and he said: “I really want to get out of this, but does it have to be with you? Like can I choose another person to runaway with?” earning a light slap on the shoulder from Hansol.

“Yah! We are soulmates you ass, you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not” he exclaimed, as Seungkwan laughed at his reaction. 

“I know, I know, and there is no one I would rather run away with, than you” Seungkwan stated, calming the younger, as he rested his forehead against the other’s, letting out a deep sigh. 

Hansol leaned his forehead Seungkwan’s as well. And they sat like that for a while, eyes closed, just being with each other.

“Let’s do it” Seungkwan said resolutely, squeezing Hansol’s hands in his.  
He knew everything would be alright, as long as he was with Hansol.

\-----------------------------

Everything was not gonna be alright. 

The person Hansol had gotten to help the duo, had turned out to be an undercover spy from his own gang. One he had never met, because, spy. Seungcheol had apparently gotten suspicious to Hansol’s recent behaviour, and had sent the spy, Jun, on the case. And that was how Seungkwan and Hansol had ended backed up against a wall, surrounded. 

Seungkwan was scared. Despite having been in a gang for two years, he had never been in a bigger confrontation. He was used to stay in the shadows and gather information. But that was definitely not his role right now. Hansol and himself, stood surrounded by Hansol’s gang, and things weren’t looking good. Six people in all, Seungkwan recognised all of them, Seungcheol the leader, Jun the spy, Jeonghan the right hand man, Mingyu the guy who was good at cooking, and one of the hitmen, Wonwoo the treasurer and Minghao the second hitman.

Seungkwan was out of ammunition and Hansol was slowly running out as well. Things were looking really bad, and Seungkwan once again felt the hate from life rain down upon him, as he stood backed up against the red brick wall, staring into the blue sky above him. Such a beautiful last sight, he had thought. 

“You really thought you could run away from us Hansol?” Seungcheol had asked in annoyance.

Hansol didn’t answer, he just stared back at the older and taller male, waiting for him to do or say something else. 

And then something happened, like all of Seungkwan’s desperate prayers had been heard, and answered by an angel. 

“Hey, what do you think you are doing?” An angry voice had called out from behind Seungcheol.

Seungkwan knew the voice, but he couldn’t see the speaker, due to people being in the way. Everybody had turned to look at the speaker, and they saw no other than Jihoon, walking steadily towards Seungcheol. The rest of his gang following suit. 

“I’m minding my own business, how about you mind yours, shorty” Seungcheol had snapped, adding the last word in disgust towards the younger.

“Well, sorry to break it to you, muscle brain, by some of your problem seems to be mine as well” Jihoon snapped, turning his attention to Seungkwan. Who quickly ducked his head out of the way. Jihoon definitely wasn’t here to help him, he was here to kill him. Back to life hating him, just rubbing salt in the wound.

“Stay out of this pipsqueak, I don’t want to hurt a child” Seungcheol spat, turning his attention towards Hansol again.

“Okay, that’s it you overgrown monkey on steroids” Jihoon had uttered in annoyance, as he aimed his gun at Seungcheol.

“That is often referred to as a gorilla, sir” Soonyoung had offered his words.

“Shut up Hoshi” Jihoon had said finally firing the gun.

It missed Seungcheol’s head by a strand of hair, and the two gangs quickly broke out into a fight. Seemingly forgetting all about Hansol and Seungkwan, who was left to stare at each other in pure awe. Maybe life was trying to help Seungkwan out. 

In the midst of it all Jisoo had turned to Seungkwan, and hurriedly motioned for him to get out of there. Seungkwan didn’t waste a second, and quickly pulled Hansol by the hand, as he started running. The sounds of guns and screams calling out behind them, but Seungkwan just kept on running. Never looking back. 

Finally coming to a halt a few blocks down, Seungkwan had a moment to really look at Hansol. His hair was disheveled, and his clothes were slightly crooked. But Seungkwan didn’t mind, as he stared into his golden eyes. 

Hansol smiled at him while catching his breath, and before Seungkwan could react, he had been pulled into a short kiss breathtaking. They had broken apart quickly, because they still hadn’t caught their breath. But as soon as they had, their lips met once again in a sweet kiss.

As they stood there, not a care in the world, Seungkwan was grateful that Hansol had been the one to put color into his life. Without Hansol, he wouldn’t have made it this far. He was certain that as long as he had Hansol, they could do anything. 

They started running again, this time laughing heartedly at each other, hand in hand, as the colorful cars and houses passed by. They finally reached the train station, out of breath once again, and got on the first train out of town. 

Maybe Seungkwan wasn’t as unlucky, as he had always deemed himself to be. He after all had Hansol now, and that was all he ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading
> 
> Constructive critism, as well as other comments and kudos are always well appreciated, so please don't hold back with telling me your thoughts on this
> 
> If any of you wants to chat, you are welcome to find me at Tumblr: TheBlackberryKey
> 
> Thank you~


End file.
